Rose Tyler and Doctor One shot
by marvel wholock
Summary: This one shot is about the 11th Doctor or if you want to be about the Tenth doctor. Rose reunited with the Doctor, story is better than summary, please review.


pairing- Rose and Tenth Doctor

Romance

* * *

Reunion

The Doctor was sitting in his TARDIS alone thinking of all the mistake he made, there was one he could not remember, her was trying and hoping the TARDIS would help him. Then he heard a strange sound coming from outside the TARDIS, he walked out and he saw a blonde girl walking around. " Doctor is that you?" Who are you?" You really don't remember me don't you?" The Doctor could not remember, should he have remember her? The Doctor just ran into the TARDIS. The Doctor was thinking to himself. Should I have remember her? He started to feel bad for leaving her out there. The the TARDIS was giving him signs say that he should let, her in. He opened the door, and there she was. " Hi" She said with a sad smile. Hello" " I am sorry for not remembering you it just that I had a hard time remembering stuff." It okay". He opened the door a little bit more to let her in. She walked in, saying " The TARDIS looks different from last it time" Do you change it every time you regenerate?" Um sometimes"

* * *

The Doctor spent all day trying to remember who this Rose girl was. Just an hour ago Rose was telling him about everything they did together, the time when Cassandra took over her body, or when they were trapped in a parallel universe. The Doctor could not remember anything. It pained him everyday. Rose walked up to him, and sat down. " You really don't remember me? Do you" " I am sorry I just cant." With a sigh Rose just said the words " Bad Wolf" The Doctor then had a memory of this, a girl with blond her. Doctor was thinking to himself how does he not remember her, he thought she was pretty cute. Then he remember something and ran off the to a room that he never opened. When he walked in he saw pictures of the Rose. HE REMEMBERED. He ran over to her and picked up saying " OH ROSE I MISSED YOU SO MUCH." All he heard was giggles coming from her. He put her down and kissed her, at first she was shock, but then she was relaxed, and kissed him back. He smiled with joy.

* * *

Rose was sitting with the Doctor in the library talking about the old times, and the new adventures that he had went on. Rose knew he had probably had other companions with him and she was sad about, thinking that he had move on. Rose felt really sad when the Doctor couldn't remember her, that was what made her feel like he had forgotten her. The Doctor knew what she was thinking, and he said " Oh no Rose I didn't forget you, it just on a recent adventure, I had hit my head, and I couldn't remember anything." This didn't happen the Doctor just didn't want Rose to think that he had forgotten about her. Rose smiled and kissed him again. The TARDIS shook like she was saying that he shouldn't have lied. Then Rose spoke up " I love you." The Doctor looked at her and smiled " I love you too, my little ape."

* * *

Rose could not remember the TARDIS, it was different from before. The Doctor didn't even know either, since the TARDIS always switches the rooms. " Wanna go on an adventure, Rose?" All Rose could do was run into the halls, laughter echoing the hall ways. All the Doctor could do was just stand there grinning like a idiot. Then he ran after her. Then all he heard was Rose screaming. He stopped hoping the TARDIS would lead him right towards her, then something jumped on him. " Boo." Said Rose with a huge smile on her facing trying to hold back the laughter." AHHH, what was that for?" The Doctor said while screaming. " I don't know I was just bored." Rose said shrugging her shoulders. " Well that not a very nice thing to do Miss. Tyler." Said the Doctor. He got up and pretended to be mad and gave her the silent treatment. " Aww please don't give me the silent treatment, I will give you a kiss if you start talking to me." The Doctor couldn't refuse, he turned towards her and kissed her. Then he slipped falling on top of her. " Whoops, that wasn't suppose to happen." Sure it wasn't, you probably planned the whole thing." Rose said with a giggle. The Doctor was thinking how lucky he was and how beautiful Rose was, correction IS. The Doctor wanted to do something special, but Rose had ideas. " Lets play hide and seek" Rose busted out." I am sorry, what was that?" You know what I said. Now count to ten." The Doctor got up and helped out Rose, he closed his eyes and started to count to ten, and then he heard Rose's little feet running away. He opened his eyes and saw Rose, " I FOUND YOU, ROSE TYLER!" The Doctor said with victory in his voice, all Rose did was grabbed him and kissed him, saying I wished I never left, I LOVE YOU.

The End

A/N I hoped you guys liked it, this was my first story, please review, and tell me if I should write more. I am also doing Rogue and Wolverine, and maybe other pairings ( Tony and Ziva!)


End file.
